


First Meetings

by Doomed_Knight_of_Blood



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomed_Knight_of_Blood/pseuds/Doomed_Knight_of_Blood
Summary: Not all first meetings are the smoothest...





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Heya this is a story inspired by my own oc and scuzer's oc, Marcus. if you want to check out more of her oc go to https://scuzer.tumblr.com/. I recommend checking it out. Shes awesome!

Blood and sickness filled the air making it difficult to breath. It would have choked those with a weaker stomach but Raz had long grown used to this particular smell. She was almost comforted by it for it proved she was still alive and capable of breath. Raz took a deep breath, looking around the alley before turning back to the pile of rubbish she was digging through. This alley was thankfully uninhabited by weepers, rats, and other miscreants making her job of finding anything useful to sell on the black-market easier. 

Pulling her hat down she thought of her crows, hoping they were having more fortune then her. Dimwit wouldn’t find anything useful, he never did. He only brought pebbles or the spare bolt or two. Nothing profitable. Gall would bring jewelry without fail. He never settled for less and wouldn’t return for hours until he got ahold of at least one piece of fine jewelry. Raz would have to bribe him with the promise of grooming in exchange for it, the arrogant bastard. Then there’s Joy. She would bring colorful things such as bright cloth which wasn’t awful but not what Raz needed. Every now and then Joy would get ahold of Sokolov’s Elixir or Piero’s spiritual remedy, those were what Raz hoped for because of their cost and rarity nowadays. Last but not least of Raz’s favorite crow’s was Sparkles. He always brought her something shiny. Be it coin, jewelry, or pieces of metal and glass. He often found something that might have some use or value though he did bring back useless trinkets and rubbish every now and then. 

She did have other crows out and about but none were as noteworthy as those four, her favorites. Raz was never more sure of her choice to invest in her Flock of Murder nor more happy. Her crows brought her more than just coin, food and trinkets. They brought her companionship and comfort. It was nice having them around after being alone for so long with no one to trust or turn to. Raz thanked the Outsider for his gift, even if he was a bit of a pompous ass. Now she was thoroughly distracted from what she was doing. Shaking her head Raz turned, yet again, back to the rubbish when she heard a squawk from one of her crows. It was Sparkles carrying a… Overseer’s mask?

Raz reached out for it and grasped it, turning it this way and that. Sparkles perched on the wooden fence beside her as she examined the mask. If crows could make expressions then Sparkles would look like the cat that caught the canary with how pleased he looked for his find. Why did he bring Raz an Overseer’s mask? Sure it was shiny but it was also heavy and probably took him a lot of effort to carry such a long way…Unless it wasn’t such a long way. 

There could be an Overseer right around the corner, Raz thought; I have to get out of here! Raz turned to Sparkles planning to whistle at him to get him to leave when pounding feet were heard, heading straight to her. Oh no.

“Where did that bird go with my mask?” Said the Overseer as he ran into the alley, skidding to a stop when he spotted the girl and her crow. “Oh well hello there, boy. Is that your bird? Quite a fine bird he is but he took something of mine and I would appreciate it if it were returned to me.”

The Overseer knelt down to be eye level with the young girl. He had a friendly face but she didn’t trust him for he was an Overseer and would surely kill her if he saw Raz’s mark. She took a step back so her back was to the fence and tried to look for an escape. The Overseer saw this and put up his hands in a calming gesture.

“I will not hurt you, child. My name is Brother Marcus. What is yours, child?” The Overseer’s, Marcus, voice was soft and would even by soothing if the girl wasn’t panicking so badly. She didn’t answer, couldn’t answer, and merely kept thinking with rushed thoughts of how badly this could possibly end for her. When she didn’t answer Marcus looked her up and down, noticing her ragged clothes and shoes. He noted her short uneven hair that was a rare Morley red under a tattered hat and the hunger that was evident in her green eyes. He asked with sorrow in his voice, “Where are your parents, boy? Do you need help? Food? Shelter?”

He was too kind but the girl masquerading as a boy noticed none of that. All she noticed was a man, an Overseer right in front of her. All she noticed was the ways this all could end badly. All she noticed was the panic in her chest and the need to run, now. So Raz looked at him, the friendly looking Overseer, and Screamed. 

Marcus was growing worried for the boy who looked so frightened and out of place. He started to get up to move towards him when a high pitched noise, louder and more painful than anything he’s ever heard, pierced the air. The boy ran past him and out of the alley as Marcus covers his ears in pain. Dread sets in as he realizes what has happened, what he witnessed. The boy was not just some Morley orphan scrapping by to survive. No that flash of light on his hand. That dark power that came out of his mouth to create that horrible noise. The boy was marked by the Outsider, just like Marcus.

“Damn you, you black-eyed bastard!” Marcus growled under his breath as he turned to follow the boy. He ran to the mouth of the alley and looked around frantically but the boy was long gone. No doubt using the Outsiders curse to get away and hide from the Overseer and why wouldn’t the boy hide? For all he knew Marcus would have killed him for being marked. Any other Overseer would. How cruel and sick of the Outsider to mark, not just anyone, but a child! 

Marcus sighed heavily through his nose and turned to head to the Abbey, stepping on something in the process. Looking down he found his mask no worse for the wear despite the events that took place. Bending down and picking it up he started the long track back to the Abbey, thinking again on the cruel methods of the Outsider. Before putting his mask back on he turned his face to the sky, speaking not to it but the cruel demon beyond.

“I’ll find that boy and help him.” Marcus stated. “I will not let him be consumed by your darkness. I will not let him carry the burden you’ve forced upon him, alone.”


End file.
